Getting Ready
by Jessica Lily 0890
Summary: A morning with Naruto and Hinata and their small child Boruto. "Boruto is going to be sad to not see you again." His wife stated as she rubbed at her sleepy eyes. Please read and review! Enjoy!


Author Note: For the event of the Naruto the Last Movie being shown in the US today I wanted to write a little something for the occasion. This little drabble is from a fanart I found online and fell in love with. It is the title image for it so you all can see it. I hope everyone enjoys this and sorry for any mistakes. Also I am not sure on the time frame of events since they have not been made known. So bare with me on those things as well.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, although, I wish I did.

Summary: A morning with Naruto and Hinata and their small child Boruto. "Boruto is going to be sad to not see you again." His wife stated as she rubbed at her sleepy eyes. Please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

x-x-x- Getting Ready -x-x-x

It was still dark as a figure heaved themselves out of the comfort of the warm enticing bed. Bones popped and muscles flexed as the person raised their arms high into the air to try to aid them in waking up. Attention was caught when another figure in the same bed turned over and a sweet sleep-filled voice spoke through the darkness.

"Time already?"

"Yeah." The one standing replied before sitting back down on the mattress. Naruto Uzumaki was now 23-years-old and had a family of his own. Some days it was hard to believe such fate had smiled down on him but he never questioned it. Why question something that was so good?

"Boruto is going to be sad to not see you again." His wife stated as she rubbed at her sleepy eyes.

Leaning over he placed a kiss to her forehead. Inhaling her scent he groaned, how he wished he could stay home with her and his son! His bandaged covered hand went to her stomach. "I want to stay home with everyone but Kakashi-Sensei has a mission for me that I gotta do. Kiss Boruto for me, okay Hinata?"

Hinata Hyuga now Uzumaki placed her hand over his right one that was on her stomach. They were already expecting their second child and she couldn't wait to find out if it was going to be a boy or a girl. It would be some time yet until they found out.

"I will, just be safe and come back to us." Her hand tightened over his as she thought of the danger he could possibly be in. Kakashi Hatake was the sixth Hokage and had been since the war. Lady Tsunade had been so tired out by the entire thing that she was more than eager to hand over the reigns to a younger candidate. Naruto however, had been too young and needed more experience before she felt right to give it to him. So naturally it fell in Kakashi's lap.

It hadn't taken long, maybe three months, until Naruto was asked to serve as an Anbu member to work directly under the Hokage. That was the mission he was heading on now, something Kakashi had asked him to do that only _he_ could do. It frightened her to think of what could possibly be needed of Naruto when times were getting better now that the war was over. But she never voiced this concern of hers because she knew this was just one of the steps Naruto needed in order to reach his dream.

"Hey," his left hand cupped her cheek and she instantly leaned into it, "don't worry about that. I'm coming back, nothing would keep me away from you and Boruto."

"I know," the young mother whispered, "I just have to say it."

Naruto smiled in the darkness and leaned even more down so he could kiss her tender lips. With just that simple act he found himself getting lost in everything that was Hinata. How he loved this girl! As her fingers wound in his hair he chuckled, "I _really_ need to be going, otherwise Kakashi is going to send another member of Anbu here and that is never fun."

Hinata giggled softly as to not wake Boruto who was sleeping in the next room. "Yes you don't want anyone to have to come collect the hero of the village."

"Nope!" His voice was adamant as he kissed her lips quickly and then kissed her growing stomach. "Love you baby, and I love you." He said to Hinata as he kissed her a final time.

"I love you too." she reluctantly let him get out of bed. She was silent as he shuffled through their bedroom getting dressed. Just when he was tying his headband into place she spoke while playing with her hair. "Why don't you go kiss Boruto before you leave."

"If he wakes up I'll never get out of here."

"He won't wake up, but at least this way he'll feel that you were there."

Naruto strapped on his shuriken holster on his right thigh. "I better do that. But if he wakes up its all your fault and you'll have to explain to Kakashi why I didn't make it for the mission."

Hinata smiled and waved him off with her hand. "Just go, I know he won't wake up. You've done it tons of times before."

"It's hard each time." Naruto confessed, "But I'm going to do it, of course I will." Now fully suited up and ready to go he walked back to her and gave her another kiss. This was how the morning ritual was with them. He'd kiss her a few times in bed while they talked, then get ready, only to return to her and give her another kiss. Hinata never complained though, not once.

Straightening he trailed his fingers down her cheek, "Take him to your parents house today. I know they'll love to see you two."

"I was thinking of doing that."

Naruto grinned, "Good, means we're on the same wavelength. I'll be home before you know it."

"Say hi to Sasuke for me."

"Wait, how'd you..."

Hinata fluffed her pillow, "Don't underestimate me, just because the Hokage thinks he's sneaky doesn't mean he can pull the wool over my eyes. If he's sending you out it has to mean Sasuke found something and you're meeting up with him to help."

Sasuke Uchiha had been welcomed back into the village after Naruto and Kakashi put in good words for him. Of course when Naruto had declared he wouldn't stand for anything else but Sasuke being allowed back home there was little room to fight it. With being the savior of the 4th great ninja war there was little who would oppose him. Even with all that though Sasuke still chose to leave the village in order to see the world with his new eyes that were now longer clouded in darkness.

That had been taken the hardest by Sakura Haruno but also by Naruto. They had both wanted team 7 to be together again like it had been in the old days. But they understood Sasuke's desires and let him go. He came back to the village frequently since he and Sakura were together and had a daughter of their own that was very close to Boruto's age.

The Uchiha would only stay for a week maybe two before he would leave again. The job Kakashi gave him when becoming Hokage was to be the pipeline from other villages to the Leaf. Things didn't happen without Sasuke knowing about them.

Naruto stepped towards the door, "It was dumb to think I could keep that secret from you."

Hinata smiled, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"I know."

"Good luck, and make sure to tell that friend of yours he needs to come home and see Sakura. She needs him more now that they have their daughter."

"Don't worry, already plan on doing that."

Hinata couldn't stop the yawn that escaped from her lips. Taking that as a sign he needed to hurry out Naruto gave a final look over his shoulder, "I love you Hinata." Without waiting to hear her reply he walked silently out of the room and down the hall. The door that led into his son's room had a blue balloon on it.

Turning the knob he entered the quiet room. It was dark in there was well and all that could be heard was the deep breathing of a one year old. Stepping up to the crib Naruto looked down at his son. His hair was just as blonde as his own and...

His fingers lightly touched the whisker marks that were on the boy's cheek. Only two, at least he only had to deal with two of them. '_Poor kid, hopefully the girls like them anyway.'_

Boruto stirred from the touch but didn't awaken. In fact, it seemed like he was content. His tiny lips turned up in a smile as he slept. Hinata was right, he knew Naruto was there with him. Bending over the bars of the crib, Naruto kissed his son's forehead and whispered, "I love you, son. Watch over your mother for me and make sure to give her lots of smiles to help her through the time I'm gone."

His Anbu armor clinked against the bars of the crib, bringing him out of his thoughts. Forcing himself away from the crib Naruto moved off towards the window. If he didn't leave now he wouldn't be able to. Pushing the window open he lept onto the window sill and looked back. '_Watch over my family Pa.'_ With the sun rising over the stone faces Naruto vanished, the window sliding closed behind him.

It wasn't much longer than that when Hinata rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. Fully dressed in a purple yukata she walked out of her room and into Boruto's. The little blonde haired, blue eyed baby was on his feet, his eyes towards the window. When she entered his chubby little face turned towards her and he beamed.

"Mama!"

"Good morning my little one, how are you?"

"Gud!"

Boruto was more advanced than more babies his age, which was something Hinata had a little bit of pride about. He was talking in full sentences and seemed to understand a lot more when her and Naruto would be talking about things going on in the village.

"Daddy gone?" Boruto asked, his head tilting to the left as he blinked up at his mother.

Hinata placed her hands on his sides and pulled him out of the crib and into her arms. Kissing his plump cheek she spoke, "Yes, but he wanted me to give you this, and this." her kisses kept littering his face, making him squeal in laughter.

"Mamma!" he gasped between laughs, "Stop."

Hinata kept her kisses coming as she walked to the set of drawers that held his clothes. Her kisses stopped when she let him stand, "We're going to go visit Grandma and Grandpa."

"Yeah?!" Boruto clapped his hands together, "Yay!"

"Yep, but that means you need to wear your yukata."

His smile faded and he glared at the material as she pulled it out of the middle drawer. Hinata looked at him and pinched his cheeks, "C'mon, it'll be fun! You'll get to play with Grandpa all you want and he'll give you sweets!"

Boruto seemed to contemplate that for a moment and soon his frown disappeared and was replaced with a wide smile. He held his arms out obediently so it'd be easy for her to get him undressed and redressed in the yukata. "Otay!"

Hinata laughed as she stripped him of his pajamas and changed his diaper. Snaking the white shirt around him she pulled him close and rubbed her nose against his. "Momma loves you!"

He laughed again and smacked his small hands gently against her cheeks, "Love momma too!"

It didn't take long for her to have him fully dressed in his yukata and now she pulled him into her chest, hugging him close. This was the life she had always dreamed about, and now she had it. Soon they'd be adding another member to their tiny family and she was eager for it to come. Together her and Naruto would keep their children safe, together they would continue to love and grow.

* * *

Let me know what you think. This was the first Naruto story I've done in a while. Let me know if you would like to see more little moments like this. Thanks so much for reading and feel free to leave a review or two. ;)


End file.
